Breaking A Platt
by HeythereJuliet
Summary: Callum Logan was never killed, just vanished. When Lily was Eleven years old. She was snatched from the street. Though it could never be proven, David and Kylie had there suspicions it was Callum Logan. Now today is the day Lily Platt escapes from her prison for the last six years. Today is the day she'll return to her life and tell the world what exactly happens to her
1. Chapter 1

It had finally happened, Callum he was out of the platts life's for good. They didn't know where he had gone or why he had suddenly vanished he just had.

It was a relief to Kylie and David who just wanted to get on with there lives now and raise there two children.

In the years that past Callum was never mentioned not even by Max who didn't even want to breath the same air as his biological father let alone speak about him.

All was well...until

October 21 2024. The day that would haunt the platts forever. It was the Day Lily disappeared leaving nothing but an abandoned pink bike in her wake with the wheel still spinning.

The alarm was raised as soon as they discovered she was missing but it was too late, she was gone. She had vanished, leaving no footprints or fingerprints in her wake.

The posters were put up, pages were made of a little girl with big brown eyes and a dazzling smile. Pleads were made on the news to help find this little girl both parents distraught as they plastered her image all over the television screens begging anyone for information but no one came forward.

She was like a ghost, no one saw anything or heard anything. She was no where to be seen and people at home were thinking 'I'm glad that's not my child' and some people were wondering how the parents didn't see anything but how could they. One minute she was playing in the street, the next she had gone.

David and Kylie had a funny feeling who took there child though. Callum Logan. The police however threw that idea out the window because Callum hadn't bothered them in years and why would he take Lily. It was crazy.

Despite this David and Kylie never gave up hope that one day there little girl would return home to them. No news was good news right?

As the years drew on, they both fell into despair and began to lose all hope for they did not know that some miles away Lily was still alive laying in a damp, cellar with a mattress on the floor and a dog collar around her neck watching a little box tv.

When she first went missing she had watched the news coverage on her and that gave her hope that they were going to find her soon but the news about her stopped and made her wonder if they had forgotten about her.

She never forgot them.

Her eyes lit up with fear as the cellar door began to open. The sight of him made her skin crawl.

She had been held captive for 6 years by this man and had now given up the power to fight him off. The abuse she had suffered, it all seemed normal now but she hated him, hated him with a passion.

"Get dressed you look a state" he said in disgust as he chucked her a bag. Lily knew exactly what it was, this was normal for her now as she pulled out the red lacy material from the bag.

"When's he getting here" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"It's three tonight lilykins" he said with a smile "if you make me proud I'll get you anything you want from my earnings"

Lily almost snorted at his words. His earnings! Should be her earnings. Making her sleep with all these men just so he could make a profit.

"Anything I want?"

"Yes"

"I want to go home" big mistake. She was suddenly grabbed and pinned up against the back wall, the wind struck out of her.

His nose pressed against her cheek as Lily whimpered against his grip. "I thought I told you! No more talking about going home! They don't want you, they have forgotten about you! You're nothing to them now."

Lily nodded and he eventually let her go. She scrambled to pick up the racy underwear from the bag. They didn't want her, not anymore.

Callum left as Lily got dressed her whole body shaking as she finally felt defeated. She was never going to get away.

Lily sat back on the bed and waited as three men entered the room. She abused and violated but it was more money in Callum's pocket.

It went on for what felt like ages then they left, left her there broken and numb.

She could barely remember her house. What she could remember was her mother's perfume and the way her father hugged her, she missed those moments.

Lily lay there waiting for other men to come in and have there way with her. Taking a deep breath so she didn't cry.

The door opened and she prayed for it to be over.

Elsewhere some miles away, it was coming up to the anniversary of Lily's abduction and David had not slept. He couldn't, he had to keep Lily's memory alive.

"David?" Kylie sighed coming out of there bedroom. "Come to bed."

"I can't, I need to try and find Lily"

Kylie looked down sadly. "David" she sighed. David knew that time. "Kylie, I'm not given you up"

"I'm not asking you to"

"Good because you should be helping me on this to!"

"That's not fair" Kylie said putting her head in her hands "we have looked for years, Lilys not coming home"

David looked at her stunned "I can't believe you just said that"

"David! We have another little girl now who's never even met Lily and she seems to be getting pushed to the side all the time due to her sisters abduction it's not fair" Kylie said "you need to spend time with her to"

"Hannah is fine! But lily-"

"IS DEAD!"

They both stared at eachother. David shook his head, he refused to believe it and he couldn't believe that Kylie had given up.

"I'm sorry David" Kylie wiped away a few stray tears "if she was still alive they would of found her. I'm sorry" she turned around and went back to bed.

David refused to give up. He wouldn't, he couldn't. He slowly pulled out his wallet and opened it to reveal a picture of an eleven year old Lily smiling happily at the camera. "I'll never give up Lily" he said, his lips touching the picture as his eyes closed. Images of his happy little girl danced around in his memories.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily had spent years in this damp cellar wanting nothing but to go home but she had almost lost all hope.

She didn't know the reasons why Callum had taken her just that he had a vendetta against her mother.

She heard the stairs to the caller creaking and the door opening to reveal Callum.

"I'm going to the shops. Picking you up an outfit for tonight"

Lily nodded as he cupped her fragile face. Stroking her porcelain skin. "You will make someone a great wife"

"What do you mean" lily looked up at her abuser but he just gave her a little smile and headed towards the door. It made her feel uneasy. Great wife? Did that mean he was going to sell her. She shook her head and watched him leave.

Lily sank down on her bed and lay there for what seemed like hours before something caught her eye. The door. It was unlocked.

Slowly getting up on her feet, she walked towards the door and pulled the door open. Hesitating for a few seconds fearing Callum was about to return. She slowly began to walk up the stairs before coming across another door. Surely he hadn't forgot to lock this one too but as she opened this door she found herself in a house, a house she had never before seen.

Hesitating as she peeled her head out and looked around. Her legs unable to move. He was going to come back she was sure of it.

Her whole body filled with fear and panic as she ran to the front door trying desperately to open it but this one was locked. She couldn't get out. Her whole body filled with adrenaline as she ran to the window realising she was going to have to break it, she hurriedly looked around for a chair or an object. Finding a chair she threw it at the window but instead of the window breaking it just broke a leg off the chair.

Desperate and alone Lily couldn't think of what else to do except for shout and bang for help at the window hoping passers by could see her.

"Help!!" She Hollered. A teenage boy on his bike was peddling past when he heard her screams. He came towards her and she was so close to being free. "What's wrong." The boy asked.

"He's taking me!! You have to get me out before he gets back! Please help me!" She was begging

The boy saw the fear in Lily's eyes and made his way to the door. Their he attempted to kick it down. One kick, two kick, finally on the third kick the door came off it's hinges and lily was set free.

Lily ran out into the open and the cold air hit her skin. The boy pulled out his phone before Lily could ask for it. She was dialling 999. Unaware as to where she was. "Hello. I'm Lily Platt"

The young teenage boys eyes widened in recognition as he covered his mouth as she spoke to the dispatcher.

"I need police. I've been kidnapped. I've been missing for six years and I'm free now" Lily said her voice panicky in case Callum came back.

"He's gonna come back, I need police now" she said as the boy just watched her speak on the phone still in shock. "The guy, his name is Callum Logan, he's white" as Lily finished the call, the young teenager was taking her across the road to wait on the police.

"Lily Platt?" He said

She nodded. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked around waiting for the police to arrive. "I've been on the news"

"it's me Jake."

Lily looked at him suddenly. "Jake?"

Jake shook his head in disbelief. "I need to call your mum and dad"

That's when it became real for Lily as Jake made a call to what she assumed was her dad.

Some miles away David hung up the phone in shock, he grabbed his coat and ran out the house running into the salon where Kylie was. "Kylie! Lily's been found!"

"What?" Kylie didn't believe him for a second as she got to her feet. Audrey and Maria looked at eachother.

"Jake found her. Callum has been holding her hostage in a house in your old estate for years and she escaped. Jake helped her escape"

Kylie ran out of the salon with David and together they got into David's car and made there way to Kylie's old estate.

By the time they got there the street was being closed off, an ambulance was there and 5 police cars. Neighbours were standing outside watching. Kylie and David rushed over to the ambulance where they assumed lily would be but she wasn't.

"Mum? Dad?"

David and Kylie turned around and came face to face with Lily who had been with a police officer and Jake. David couldn't help the tears that escaped his eyes as he looked at his not so little girl anymore. She didn't even look little anymore.

Lily ran forward and hugged them. David and Kylie let out sobs as they cradled there baby in there arms. Kylie glanced at David "I'm sorry" she whispered. He smiled and pulled both of them closer.

Lily had to go to the hospital where she gave a statement to the police and had her body swabbed for fluids.

David wanted to kill him. He was going to but Kylie reassured him that the police will sort him out.

The police quickly turned there attention to finding Callum Logan, Lily's captor and sex abuser. As well as finding the other men Lily mentioned who had abused her in that cellar for years.

Because of lack of sun light lily had a Vitamin D deficiency and was very skinny. In order to get healthy again Lily had to stay in the hospital for a few days.

Callum had still not been found and until he had, Lily was going to be walking on egg shells.


End file.
